


Bunnicula Mina's new mother

by 1AdiWriter1



Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AdiWriter1/pseuds/1AdiWriter1
Summary: The events happen in the aftermath of Mina discovering Bunnicula's secret.When Mina's father started to try dating again no one suspected that the person he will be dating shall be a vampire who also is Bunnicula's doctor. See in this series of shorts how Bunnicula and the others relationship will be with her and how Mina will get along with her new step-mother.
Relationships: Arthur Monroe/Dr.MD
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I wish you all a good lecture and this is a work in progress I would really like and appreciate from everyone to give me new ideas that I can use in those series of shorts.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Mina had found out about Bunniculas’ supernatural secret as a vampire, since then their teenage owner Mina had wished to follow her pets on one of their adventure in their home the Orlock Building in the most haunted city in the world, New Orleans. This was seen with different views, while Chester was glad that they no more have to hide the secret he was nervous and reluctant about Mina going in one of their adventures while Harold and Bunnicula were actually excited. Fate till now was on Chester’s side, ever since the encounter with Bunnicula’s evil brother, things had mostly slowed down by some degree, sure there were some events that happened in the apartment and in the entire building but were smaller than before, to Chester’s the thing that hasn’t changed however.

“YAAAAAAAA!!!” Chester screamed after Bunnicula scared him with his skull that popped out of his head on fire and went to his owner that was exactly in the room right when she finished her homework.

“Bunnicula, that wasn’t funny at all.” Chester commented while the vampire rabbit, Mina and Harold were laughing.

“Oh Chester don’t worry it was only a joke.” Mina said caressing her Siamese cat but she couldn’t hold the fact that she enjoyed the scene although; despite not understanding them she knew that Chester is getting scared pretty fast.

“Oh Chester you should try to relax now that Mina knows all about Bunnicula.”

“I wouldn’t be this way if I wasn’t the target of getting scared, I really wonder what else could be more creepy tonight.” Chester asked before the door burst open.

“I really am starting to be the happiest man in America.” Called a cheerful Arthur Monroe Mina’s eccentric father dressed in a black suit.

“What might be the reason dad?” Mina asked.

“Well you know that last week I started to again give a try at dating someone after my failed attempt some time ago.” He said to his daughter. 

“Yeah I remember that.” Mina said remembering it although she now believed that it was something supernatural in the middle, but she didn’t told her father about the supernatural stuff that was happening or about Bunniculas’ secret.

“Well you might have not seen that I was prepared for a date in the city and it couldn’t have gone any better I decided everything to be taken slowly.” He said getting his hand around her.

“Wow that sounds really great, and who is the one?” Mina asked although she wasn’t too excited.

“So I was wondering that since I know her for at least 9 days I decided to present you to her.”

“Sure why not.” Mina said placing Chester on the ground.

“Urgh I wonder who Mina’s dad decided to have as a date.” Chester said going near Harold and Bunnicula.

“Ohh, Chester what could be the problem for Mina’s dad to go with someone.”

“Don’t you remember how it was with the ventriloquist who was possessed by a curse?” Chester asked remembering the incident with the ventriloquist and Woody the living doll.

“would nat be bad atall.”

“Bunnicula said it shouldn’t be bad at all and who knows maybe she is a nice one.” Harold said with his naivety before getting excited on who it was it was.

“I doubt that.”

“Hey Chester is the doctor whom we went last time.” Harold said with a smile.

“Ya-ya-ya.” Bunnicula said excited.

“What doctor?” Chester turned around to see to his surprise a familiar face, it was none other than the veterinarian/mystical doctor whom they went when Bunnicula ate a sun flower all dressed in a modern black sleeveless dress that was going down to her knees and black shoes with a black bag on her right, just coming back from their date. Which was both a shock and a surprise for the cat.

“Mina this is Marie Délavant, I met her during a walk outside at night.” Arthur said presenting the woman.

“Hello Mina it is a pleasure to meet you.” She said with a warm smile to the girl extending her hand.

“The pleasure is also mine Miss.” Mina said shaking it softly. “So how was your date with my dad?”

“Oh it went very smooth, your father really knows how to make me laugh, unlike some that I knew before him.” She explained giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t want to know what the problem might have been with them.” Mina said with a stressed smile.

“You shouldn’t even bother.” She said.

“And when should we go out again?” Arthur asked.

“I will see when I can, but till then I will try to come in a visit, at the clinic there are lots patience even during the night, but no one says I shouldn’t enjoy myself at times.” She said before turning to the girl. “And who knows maybe you will come as well to learn how it is to a veterinarian to have a future career choice since your father told me you love animals.”

“This sound great, thank you.” Mina said with a smile before the woman turned to her watch.

“I think I should go it’s getting late, we will see each other soon.” Marie said giving another kiss on Arthur’s cheek before leaving.

“She is a nice woman don’t you think, and also she bears the name of your great-aunt.” Arthur said with his hand on Mina’s shoulder.

“Yeah, indeed, can’t argue with that.” Mina said although not knowing what to say.

“Now I know it is a bit strange for me to date again. I know after the last one left me for a doll, but maybe my luck will turn around.” He said with an encouraging smile.

“Yeah maybe.” Mina said still unsure.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter how things will be, we will go slow in our relationship plus maybe you will start to like her. We only need to give a try.” Arthur said with a smile to his daughter whom she smiled back, thinking that maybe a try wouldn’t harm at all.

“Oh boy, oh boy she will come more around.” Harold said with excitement.

“Woohooo.” Bunnicula shouted with excitement while Chester was concerned.

“I really don’t know what to say about this.” He said stressed imagining almost all the apocalyptic scenes possible.

“Oh, Chester you should try to give her a chance.”

“Really, don’t you know that Mina’s dad usually make some poor choices? Besides I really don’t know what to say about another vampire staying near Mina. I barely managed to get used to Bunnicula.” Chester said with a stressed voice.

“Oh Chester maybe you should try to calm down, besides Mina’s dad would only date her.”

“Really what comes after dating? Marriage, I don’t know what will be then with Mina having a vampire as a step-mother.” Chester said imagining all things imaginable including all of them turned into creatures of the night.

“Washould aak har wat iie want next thyme.” Bunnicula said.

“Bunnicula said that we should ask what her intentions are with Mina’s dad when she comes here again. Because it is not likely she has bad intentions.”

“You think that she will tell us?” Chester asked and Bunnicula leaned his head in approval.

“Sure, she knows Bunnicula for a long time so she would accept telling us.” Harold said with a goofy smile.

“Alright, but I shall keep an eye on her, in case she tires something.” Chester said categorically while looking outside seeing her moving away in the distance, it might be his paranoia but he wouldn’t take any risks especially that when it comes to one of Bunnicula’s friends, he has to keep a watchful eye especially that now there was a human vampire, one that they know to help them and be nice but still it was a concern for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

The future days were in most part uneventful at the Orlock building, as in the case of Mina’s father and her new girlfriend, the situation went pretty normal. They were speaking with each other at the phone in the evening and sometimes when outside were having a brief meeting in which even Mina took part in with the her pets and Chester still remained with his suspicions. Mina had asked her as to when she will be able to come and visit them and Maria explained that due to her work, she doesn’t know exactly. Luckily however the visit she promised came really quickly, by most part it went without many troubles she and Arthur speaking and she staying with Mina, she of course wasn’t very much one to eat many sweets or too much stuff with garlic (Chester placing some bits in the baked bread), the 3 remembering that time in the vampire prison.

“Ha-ha, it really is interesting the fact that you got so many strange customers in the evening.” Mina said.

“You have no idea. One thing I have realized is that one never knows what kind of people come through the door of my clinic.” Maria said.

“Can’t argue with that, and you wish for some more tea?” Mina said with a smile.

“Another cup wouldn’t harm anyone yes, please.” She said with a soft voice and Mina took both her cup and hers to fill.

“Such a sweet girl she is.” She said with a smile.

“And we hope nothing bad befalls on her.” Maria turned her head down towards the Siamese cat who was looking at her with a suspicious look in his eyes while the other 2 Harold and Bunnicula were behind him with worried looks for him.

“I am glad that we meet again since I also saw you 2.” She said with a smile although she knows what will come from the Siamese cat.

“So you are now dating our owner’s dad isn’t it? I wonder how it is for you.” Chester said with a suspicious voice narrowing his eyes at her and of course he knew where he was heading.

“Alright what is the problem?” She asked.

“How come that you a vampire decided to date Mina’s dad and what is the purpose for it, to turn all of us!?” Chester asked.

“That would be great.” Harold said in his usual un intelligent way.

“First of all I might be a vampire but unlike the stereotypes I don’t need that much blood whom I can buy for myself from vampire stores, also berries, red currants, cherries and other things that are read do satisfy me. Plus despite been creatures of the night some can date mortals without any problems. And to answer the last question no, I don’t have any intention of turning Arthur, Mina or any of you.” She said crossing her hands disappointing Harold.

“And yet why did you decided to date Mina’s dad? I mean there are other people around including vampires.” Chester asked.

“Well that is the thing, I never was a full vampire in the past, I was a normal woman 400 years ago. At first I was afraid to hurt others however to my surprise it wasn’t necessary to believe in the stereotypes and I actually was able to help other people. After that I started to enjoy this life a lot, however as time passed I saw many people coming and going in my clinic with their pets alongside their loved one. Children with their parents or with other family members alongside their pets, and as time passed I started to realized that I would really wish to also have someone close to care for me. I didn’t wanted to date other creatures of the night because there were many of them that were a bunch of jerks unlike normal people, between them been Count Orlock with his stupid dream.”

“Yeah we know him and we know what you are talking about.” Chester said.

“Da it is.” Bunnicula said leaning his head in approval.

“And yet why did you choose to be with our owner’s dad?”

“Arthur is a good person, I admit that he is goofy but he is a lovable character. Besides as a doctor I do believe that he really would need someone around to keep him away from troubles.” She said before they heard a crash coming from the kitchen.

“Oh my, I think I will need another door for the wardrobe of the kitchen.” He said to himself while she chuckled.

“And for Mina I believe that a maternal figure to guide her wouldn’t be a trouble. Because from what I heard she didn’t quite knew her mother from what Arthur and her Grand aunt told me.” She said.

“You knew her grand aunt?” Chester asked.

“Da he came to har to chack on ma.” Bunnicula said.

“Bunnicula said that she came to her to check on him before her passing.” Harold translated.

“Indeed and it is sad that Mina never knew her so maybe it wouldn’t be a problem to have some sort of maternal guidance when I can come.”

“Yeah that would be nice, and sorry for suspecting you of trying something off.” Chester said.

“Hey I expected that especially from you 3. But it is no problem.” She said with a smile before Mina came with the 2 glasses now full of green tea.

“Hope you like lemongrass tea.” Mina said while Maria took a cup from her.

“I do you know lemongrass is detested by flies, it keeps them away.” She said while Mina sited near her.

“I didn’t knew, me and dad started to use lemongrass in almost everything, soap, cookies even soda and my lipstick.” Mina explained while Maria took a slip from her tea.

“It really tastes good, I guess you use it very often to keep flies away, I usually use lavender to keep the moths away.” She said.

“Didn’t had much troubles with moths.” Mina said.

“Ha-ha, wonder why.” She said placing her hand around the girl.

“Well I guess there is nothing to worry about.” Chester said while they looked at their owner and the doctor having a good time.

“See Chester, there really was nothing to worry about it.” Harold said before coming to Mina and the doctor licking both them and Mina started to caress him.

“Still we need to keep watch, because we don’t know how things could turn out in who knows what way.” Chester said while watching the scene, he however was enjoying the scene, Mina was happy and enjoying Maria’s company. The visit went without many troubles till she had to leave but not before ensuring that Arthur wasn’t causing another mess and Mina was in her bed for a good night of sleep.

“Goodnight Mina.” Maria said.

“Goodnight Maria, wonder when we will see each other again.”

“We shall see each other very soon, but for now you should rest, Goodnight.” She said with a smile closing the door behind her and walking towards the exit.

“And when you will come back for a visit?” Arthur asked coming to her.

“I will come back when I will have the time, but for now you should sleep.” She said with a smile giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, good night then, hope we shall see each other soon, just in America” Said Arthur returning the gesture leading her outside to walk the calm streets of exotic New Orleans where both normal and supernatural people were living their lives, those been the thing Maria always enjoys outside of work. The calmness however wouldn’t last forever since an unwanted visitor came.

“Why did you broke my heart.” Called someone and Maria turned to see a slender male vampire with a long coat and red eyes looking at her in the most theatrical lovesick way possible.

“Urgh you again Ralf, I told you I am not interested in you.” She hissed at him sternly but he approached her and started to behave like in a play.

“Oh, but you are my flower of night you are the most beautiful and the greatest model one like me would ever crave.” He said.

“Spare me the flattering you love sick vampire, just because you are a great actor in romantic plays at the great V theatre doesn’t make you an expert in romance.”

“But why did you had to choose a simple mortal over me, a great actor who played vampire Romeo.” He said in the most actorical tragic way possible like in a romantic melodrama.

“Too bad I can’t cure your obsession with me and your actor mode, whom I guess became you normal mode of talking.” She said in an awkward way possible.

* * *

_Back inside the Orlock building_

“Ahh nothing is better than a calm evening.” Chester said drinking some milk while doing a crossword puzzle on a newspaper on a sofa but then flaming skull came out from Bunnicula scaring him.

“And I admit when will Doctor MD come back for her next visit at least she made you stay put.” The cat commented.

“Oh I surely wish to know too.” Harold said eating some dog food before turning to the window to see her with another vampire.

“Hey Chester you can still tell her to let Bunnicula alone she is outside.” 

“She is?” Chester asked.

“And she seems to be in conflict with another one.” Harold said driving both the cat and the vampire rabbit confused and go to the window and they saw her in conflict with another one who seems to behave as if in a Romeo and Juliet play and she diskled it a lot.

“Something really is odd now.” Chester said.

“She na like him, we sude intarfeen.”

“Bunnicula said that we should intervene in this case.” Harold translated.

“Let’s see what is going on then.” Chester said and went outside the building.

* * *

“I am telling you for the last time, I am not interested, you have hundreds of fans all around.” She said more and more annoyed by his antics.

“Oh my dear, every word is like an arrow from cupid for my heart. All your words are simply too great for me not like you more.”

“You were an actor for too much time if you want to know.” She said before Chester, Harold and Bunnicula came.

“Hey what is going on here?” Chester asked.

“Just a loony who wouldn’t let me go.” Maria said in an indignant voice to him.

“You have the spark that makes me go on in this life that I have.”

“You said that to many others you fame sick actor.”

“Ahh, who is this one?” Chester asked.

“One whom I cured of a neck pain and now he wouldn’t let me. He is an actor at the Vampire theater Ralf McBlood, likes to stay around ladies. ”

“Beeeghh. Dama king fame sick.” Bunnicula said wanting to barf.

“Exactly please make him stop.”

“Oh, not even a wall of garlic will keep me away from you my dear. Why should we not be together?” He said and now he was starting to be really annoying for the 3 animals.

“Alright don’t you have a play where you have to be, because the lady here wants to have a quiet night.” Chester said pushing him with Harold away towards an alley while Bunnicula took some spinach to bulk himself up to throw him away.

“I shall be back no obstacle can stop me.” He said before Bunnicula took him up and threw him away right back at the theatre he is working.

“Boy I can already tell that he is an annoyance.” Chester commented.

“More than you would ever think, he is an actor whom he dedicated his entire immortal life to theatre becoming famous trouble is however his actor self became his usual self. He is such a pest.” Maria said in an annoyed tone.

“You clearly don’t like him.” Harold said.

“Well if you think that what he told me told to other ladies who he met before me then yes I don’t. And yet until he meets another one, he wouldn’t leave me in peace.”

“What could we do in this case?” Chester said.

“Officially I still want to meet up with Arthur and I really like Mina, but he could be a trouble. So I need to ask you 3 to keep a watchful eye on him when he is around, from what I heard he could still be unpredictable as well as been trouble.” She said.

“Oh boy we got a mission.” Harold said with excitement.

“Na prablam.” Bunnicula said.

“What do you think Chester?” Harold asked and the 3 turned to him, he would usually be scared but seeing how Ralf is behaving like always in a play it shouldn’t be a trouble.

“Well, by seeing how he is I doubt that he could be too much trouble. His is mind set on a life like a play on a stage.” Chester commented.

“Thank you all, but still we must find a way to get him out of the picture because I really don’t know what he could. Of course the best way would be if he finds another love for him.” Maria said while Bunnicula started to think about possible options of how to solve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said. 
> 
> This will be a series of shorts I would really much like for everyone who will comment to give me ideas on possible future chapters and also would appreciate any comments regarding spelling and writing errors.


End file.
